If only i had realised sooner
by HeroLover321
Summary: Mikoshiba saw Chiyo and Nozaki getting married, but only after 5 years since that happened, he wish he had realised his feelings for Chiyo sooner.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and not even it's characters.**

* * *

Since he got to their wedding, since he saw Chiyo and Nozaki getting married, since he realised his feelings, Mikoshiba only wished he had realised his feelings sooner.

It had been 10 years since they graduated, and 5 years since Chiyo and Nozaki got married. He took years to realise his feelings for her. He remembered their wedding like if it was yesterday. At the moment he felt happy for both of them, but now, that scene looked like a nightmare. Even when he was in the ceremony, when he saw her in such a beautiful white dress and her hair with white ribbons, he felt his heart hurting at the thought of her being married with Nozaki. He pretended to ignore it, but now, he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Since he realised that he fell in love with Chiyo, the pain got bigger, and he couldn't believe that he was being able to hide his pain from her when he went to their house to help the both of them with the manga. He didn't knew how was him hiding his feelings so well, he just didn't wanted for Chiyo to notice and possibly never speak to him again, and also, he didn't knew how would Nozaki react if he found out. But now, he wished he had a time machine and could go back in time to prevent them from marrying.

For all of this time, Kashima was the only one that knew about his feelings for Chiyo. At least he had someone that would let him speak and that would give him hopes. When he first told Kashima, she just smiled and said things like "You don't need to feel down because of this. I'm sure you'll find courage to tell her someday." Even if he didn't believed he would really be able to do it, remembering of Kashima's words would make him feel better.

But even like this, he felt a little depressed and somehow had the feeling that he couldn't open up with someone anymore. He only could talk with himself and with Kashima, but she wasn't always around so he did talk or think to himself more often. And sometimes he even got to a bar and drink a little. Not enough to get drunk though, since he knew there was a chance of him doing something he might regret.

One day he was in the same bar he would always go. Then Kashima appeared.

"Hi, Mikoshiba-kun." She said as she sat down beside him. "A little glass of water please." She said to the bartender who only nodded and gave her the water. "I bring you good news, Mikoshiba-kun." She said drinking a little of the water.

"Hmph. The only good news that would cheer me up right now would be if Chiyo and Nozaki divorced." He said as he drinked a bit of his drink.

"How did you knew?" She asked.

"What?"

"I was going to tell you that Chiyo-chan and Nozaki-san have divorced." She said smiling.

When he heard that, he quickly got up and looked to the nowhere shocked.

"Is that true?" He asked not changing his expression.

"Of course it is silly. Why would i lie about something like that to you? I saw that Chiyo was moving out of Nozaki's house last week and they were both fighting, so i asked her what was happening."

Just hearing these words made Mikoshiba's heart beat as fast as it ever had in his entire life. He smiled and had tears in his eyes. He felt like if he had never felt happy in his life and now he was feeling happy for the first time, and he didn't wanted for that happiness to go away. He just wanted to go see Chiyo wherever she was and tell her his feelings.

"Do you know where she lives now?"

"Yes." Said Kashima giving him a piece of paper that had the location of Chiyo's new place wrote.

"Thank you Kashima. I own you one."

"You're welcome. Just go on and be happy."

He nodded and got out of the bar. He had already paid for his drink, so he didn't needed to worry about it. Before that, he thought his heart had been broken and turned to stone. But now he felt like it had been healed and turned back to normal. He had decided that he would find Chiyo and have her no matter what. Even with the possibility of her not loving him back, but if that was to happen, then he would follow her anywhere she did go until she loved him. He had made his decision, and not even god would be able to change.

* * *

 **Finally i made a Mikoshiba x Chiyo! That's my first story with this ship so, it may not be that good.**


End file.
